Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a planar antenna array, an antenna device and a method of operating such an antenna array.
Description of Related Art
Recently, 2D electronic beamforming systems are becoming more popular for consumer-type radar and communication products. Phased arrays are an interesting beamforming technique, used for shaping and steering the main antenna beam electronically to certain directions within the predefined field of view. The phased array technology has been the key antenna system for satellite communications and military radar for decades. However, despite its high functional performance, it is still a very costly and complex solution for emerging wireless consumer applications such as high speed wireless communication and driving assistance systems due to the number of phase shifter, variable gain amplifier and their complex control circuitry for dynamic calibration.
Current automotive radar manufacturers would like to bring more functionality to their products, such as 2D electronic beamforming in elevation and azimuth. Alternatively, multi-mode radar products are attracting much more attention of the customers, which is used for multiple purposes at the same time.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.